White Tulip For Sorry
by kokorocchi
Summary: Tulip?


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : Typo(s) maybe, OOC, gaje, garing, gak seru, aneh dll**

* * *

><p>"Hoi~~ Eren.." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melambaikan tangan kearah si brunette.<p>

"Armin?"

"Mau berangkat bersama?" tanya pemilik iris biru itu.

"Ya, tentu."

"Hei Eren, kau tahu? Rivaille senpai kemarin bertanya kepadaku, kau marah ya?"

Eren menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba mengatur emosinya saat ini.

"Ya Armin, aku sedang marah dengan Rivaille senpai."

"Memangnya kenapa Eren, jika kau mau, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku." Kata Armin.

"Kau benar-benar mau mendengarkanku Armin?" _Oh God_, Armin salah mengambil tindakan. Pasti Eren akan terus bercerita tentang Rivaille senpai dan menyalahkannya. Memintanya untuk hanya mendengarkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Rivaille senpai benar-benar memohon kepadanya.

"Dia mengacuhkanku Armin." Lanjut Eren kesal.

"Mengacuhkanmu?" Tanya Armin heran. Rasanya tak mungkin Rivaille senpai mengacuhkan Eren. Dia benar-benar sayang dengan Eren.

"Iya. Dia mengacuhkanku. Mengabaikan setiap pesan yang kukirimkan. Bahkan dia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku."

"Mungkin senpai sedang sibuk." Sahut Armin menanggapi.

"Sesibuk apapun Rivaille, dia tak pernah mengabaikan teleponku Armin." Armin hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi pagi, dia mengirim pesan." Jawab Eren.

"Kau mengacuhkannya?" Armin menebak-nebak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau tahu Armin, dia hanya bilang 'MBB'. Menyebalkan."

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau mengacuhkannya Eren."

"Kenapa? Kemarin dia juga mengacuhkan pesanku. Teleponku juga malah." Sepertinya Armin memang hanya perlu mendengarkan, untuk menghindari semua protes Eren.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan megah bernama 'Trost High School' tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu deklarasi cinta si pemilik iris hitam ke pemilik iris jade 5 bulan yang lalu. Beberapa siswa yang baru datang saling menyapa. Sementara yang lain hanya duduk, atau berjalan tanpa memperhatikan siswa lain.

Diantara siswa-siswa itu, iris Eren membulat saat tanpa sengaja melihat sang kekasih duduk berdua dengan teman perempuannya. Pertra Ral. Seorang siswi yang tergolong populer. Eren meninggalkan Armin. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Menghindari pemandangan yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Cemburu? Ya mungkin Ia cemburu. Entah kenapa ia mudah terbawa emosi hari ini.

"EREN—" Armin mencoba berlari mengejar Eren. Namun sepertinya lari bukan keahliannya. Eren berlari dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mengejarnya.

Didepan lokernya, Eren menangis. Tak banyak yang menyadarinya. Jika kau tak memperhatikannya baik-baik pasti kau juga tak menyadarinya. Karena Eren menyembunyikan isaknya, tak suka ada orang yang melihatnya menangis.

"Tulip putih?" Gumam Eren, saat Ia membuka lokernya.

Eren mengambil tulip itu. Mengamatinya sejenak, lalu melempar bunga itu kedalam loker. Menutup lokernya dengan keras dan pergi ke kelas. Mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya tentang identitas si pengirim.

Eren membuka pintu kelasnya. Melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat biasa. Reiner yang menggoda Christa, Berthold yang mencoba membujuk Annie yang terlihat sedang kesal, dan Jean cs yang sedang mencontek PR Marco. Eren melangkah menuju bangkunya. Duduk dibangkunya dan merogoh lacinya. Mencari buku yang tertinggal kemarin. Tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Menariknya keluar dan memandang bunga yang ada di tangannya dengan heran.

Tulip putih. Lagi.

_"Siapa sih yang iseng memberiku tulip putih? Huh. Apa maksudnya?" _

Dilemparnya tulip itu kedalam laci. Memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lengannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sang kekasih masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Oi, bocah." Suara bariton itu memanggilnya.

"Bocah—"

Eren mengabaikannya.

"Jaeger—"

"Eren—"

Karena merasa terus diabaikan, si pemilik suara mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih. Cara terakhir membujuk si brunette. Menciptakan semburat tipis yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan terus menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku? Hm?" Tanya pemilik surai hitam itu lembut.

"Pergi sana—"

"Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf Eren, aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, kemarin." Teman sekelas Eren tahu apa yang dilakukan senpainya itu. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Itu urusan pribadi bukan?

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Tatap aku jika kau berbicara denganku Eren." Eren menyerah. Mengangkat wajahnya namun tak mampu menentang iris itu.

"Tatap mataku Eren—" Mengangkat dagu Eren untuk melihat matanya.

"Apa maumu?!" Menepis tangan Rivaille dengan sedikit kasar.

"Mau ikut aku sebentar?" telapak tangan Rivaille memegang telapak tangan Eren. Menyalurkan kehangatan mentari yang ditutupi awan mendung sedari tadi.

Eren memilih mengalah. Mengikuti kemauan Rivaille yang berjalan di depannya.

Atap?

Baru kali ini ia ke atap bangunan sekolahnya. Indah.

"Eren, apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Apa urusanmu! Urusi saja hubunganmu dengan Petra senpai!"

"Kau cemburu?" Rivaille mendengus geli. Menghirup udara dan melepasnya perlahan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Aku dan Petra tidak punya hubungan apa-apa Eren. Kami hanya teman." Lanjutnya. Nada suaranya melembut saat melihat Eren yang semakin kesal.

"Tadi pagi kau—"

"Kami hanya membicarakan tugas kelompok Eren." Ia memotong kalimat Eren, seakan-akan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"Kemarin—"

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, hp ku tertinggal dirumah. Aku pulang larut, karena harus mengerjakan tugas Pixis sensei di rumah Irvin. Kau bisa menannyakannya kepada Irvin." Lagi-lagi Ia memotong kalimat Eren.

"Jangan memotong kali—hmpph.." Rivaille yang tak terlalu suka diprotes langsung mengecup bibir sang pujaan hati. Bukan. Ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, kali ini hanya sebuah ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang.

"—matku" lanjutnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!" Protes Eren sambil mendorong tubuh kekar di depannya, dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini berwarna semerah tomat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Suara Rivaille semakin lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Rivaille memohon. Membuktikan rasa yang begitu besar.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Eren—" Kalimat pemilik surai sehitam malam itu terhenti saat Ia memberikan setangkai tulip putih. Merendahkan tinggi badannya. Mencoba memohon seperti pangeran di buku dongeng.

"—Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya.

Hening. Eren hanya diam melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa tulip putih?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos lolos dari bibir Eren setelah Ia mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Rivaille. Sepertinya Rivaille benar-benar meluluhkan hatinya.

"Bahasa bunga. Apa kau tahu itu?" Tanya Rivaille yang sedang mencoba berdiri. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaap intens iris hijau itu.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Rivaille mengela nafas panjang. "Tulip for sorry." Eren kembali tersipu.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya~ mungkin..." Jawab Eren menahan senyum.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Eren. "Thanks Eren."

"Jadi, tulip-tulip itu dari senpai ya?"

"Jangan memanggilku senpai saat kita sedang berdua, Eren."

"Aaah.. terserah apa katamu. Tulip itu dari Rivaille ya?" Tanya Eren mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Itu lebih baik Eren. Mungkin saja dari aku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ternyata kau bisa romantis juga ya?" Eren tersenyum.

Ah, jika saja Eren tahu bahwa sekarang Rivaille sedang benar-benar senang melihat senyuman Eren.

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak memperlihatnyannya kepada orang lain?" Ah.. Eren benar-benar polos.

"Karena mereka bukan kau, bodoh." Jawab Rivaille sambil mengacak rambut Eren.

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh." Kata Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berpura – pura kesal.

"Heeh— jika kau marah lagi, aku akan menciummu saat apel pagi nanti." Kata Rivaille.

"Eeehh?! Apa-apaan? Dasar mesum."

"Tapi kau suka dengan si mesum ini kan?" Wajah Eren kembali memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**akhirnya ~~ setelah beberapa kali delete ini cerita dari ffn (ok saya emang goblok, sampe-sampe lupa nulis bagian pentingnya)**

**hai~ saya penghuni baru ffn**

**salam kenal~**

**maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, gaje dll. diterima kritik dan sarannya~**

**mind to review?**


End file.
